The day has finally come! Luffy and Nami's Wedding!
by Creativity at its finest
Summary: The sequel is here! Join us as we Experience Luffy and Nami's Wedding Day! Warning some characters may seem a little OOC.


**The Day has finally come. Luffy and Nami's Wedding! **

**Warning some characters will be OOC. **

**Also Ace is still alive in this. Of course Ace isn't going to miss his little brother's wedding.**

The day had finally arrived. The wedding day of Monkey D. Luffy and Cat Burglar Nami. The _Thousand Sunny _was docked in Nami's hometown were the wedding was taking place. The whole Straw Hat crew (Minus the bride and groom of course.) Sanji was in the kitchen of the wedding hall putting the finishing touches on the food. Brook was making sure the musicians preforming with him were getting ready. Franky, Ussop, and Chopper were finishing up the decorations then were going to head back to join Luffy, Ace, and Zoro. Robin before going back to join the girls was checking up on everybody.

"Food done yet Sanji?" she asked him.

"Yep, all taken care of Robin." He said with a smile.

"It's good to see you ok with them getting married." She told him remembering Sanji was still Sanji.

"Yeah, I am a little upset, but I know Luffy would go to hell and back for her. Besides I'm with Vivi now." He said with his usual heart eyes.

"True, you two seem to fit each other. Let's go check on Franky and the others" Robin said only a few steps ahead.

"Right! Hey Franky are you guys almost done over here?" Sanji asked walking up to the three with Robin.

"Yes we are cook bro; this wedding is going to be super! Franky said going into his pose and crying.

"Luffy and Nami aren't even married yet and you're crying!" Sanji said to the crying cyborg.

"Sob…Sob" "I'm just so happy for them! They are so perfect for each other!" Franky said still crying his eyes out.

"Yeah Franky we all thought that when we first joined the crew, even Sanji did." Ussop said climbing down from a ladder after adjusting a banister. Chopper nodded in agreement with him.

"I hoped that if I didn't end up with my Nami-swan that she would end up with Luffy. He really does care about her." Sanji said.

"Well come on, we got to get to the back before the ceremony starts." Chopper said the rest nodded and made their way back to the separate areas for the bride and grooms parties.

Back in the grooms quarters Luffy was getting his tuxedo on and hair combed while talking to Ace and Zoro.

"I still can't believe my kid brother is getting married!" Ace said smiling at Luffy earning a trademark grin back from Luffy.

"I always had a feeling you would end up with her captain." Zoro said with a smirk.

"Yeah, from the moment we met Nami I knew I was going to make her my pirate queen; but all I care about now is having her as my wife." Luffy said showing his trademark smile and laugh.

"Knock …Knock"

"It's open"

In entered Sanji, Brook, Franky, Ussop, and Chopper already dressed in their tuxes like Ace and Zoro.

"Strange to see you without your swords moss head." Sanji remarked seeing Zoro.

"Strange to see you not looking like a lovesick hound shit cook." Zoro snapped back at him.

"You want to go right now, cause I'll go moss head!" Yelled a very angry Sanji.

Both Sanji and Zoro were quickly hit on the head by Luffy of all people.

"Knock it off you two! I told Nami I would keep you two from arguing. Please I don't need this especially on our wedding day!" said and already irritated Luffy.

"Fine!" The two both mumbled.

"Not even married yet and he already has his wife's temper." Ace said laughing along with the others even Luffy.

Back in the women's quarters Nami was nervous getting ready. In the room with the nervous bride were the Bridesmaids Nojiko maid of honor, Robin, Vivi, and Kaya.

"Don't be so nervous Nami, Luffy love you, you know this!" Robin told her smiling reassuring her friend.

"I know he loves me and I love him too. I'm just worried about what Genzo will say."

"Don't worry Nami, Genzo is fine with you marrying Luffy; He likes him and I'm sure Bellemere is smiling down on you right now!" Nojiko reassured her sister.

Nami hugged her sister and smiled. "Thanks Nojiko I needed that."

"No problem, now hurry up you've got a husband to be out there waiting for you" She told her smiling.

"Good luck little brother I know you'll nail it," Ace told him

"Thanks Ace!" Luffy smiled and hugged his brother as the groomsmen and bridesmaids began to line up.

Fully dressed in their separate rooms Luffy and Nami looked up at the mirror and smiled. "Well here we go!" they said into their respective mirrors.

The musician and Brook began playing as the bridesmaids/groomsmen pairs made their ways down the aisle. First were Sanji and Vivi, Franky and Robin, Ussop and Kaya, and finally Zoro and Nojiko. Then came down a local child; who was the flower girl and Chopper with the rings.

Brook and the band changed the tempo as everyone turned to see Luffy coming down the aisle with Makino beside him. Luffy stood with the groomsmen now awaiting the arrival of his bride.

Then he saw her, Nami his bride looking as beautiful as ever walking with Genzo. Genzo gave Luffy a look of "You better treat her right!" and he smiled and nodded.

Nami joined Luffy at the altar, as their eyes met they smiled. "You look amazing Nami!" Luffy mouthed to her. She could only blush furiously at what Luffy said. Luffy looked out and smiled to see Ace and Shanks in the crowd, glad to see shanks made it; he though.

The preacher began; "Ladies and Gentlemen we are gathered here today to join Monkey D. Luffy and Cat Burglar Nami in holy matrimony. The love shared between these two is incredibly strong and beautiful."

"The couple has written their own vows which they will now read."

"Nami… from the first moment I met you I fell in love with your beauty. I knew when I met you that you would be the women I would make my pirate queen. The more I got to know you I thought you were the most amazing women I have ever met in my life. You are a little greedy, but you are also a very caring and sweet person that I am happy that I got to know. Nami, to me you are and always will be an angel… my angel. You are perfect in the greatest since of the form. I always thought that the hat Shanks gave or the One Piece were the greatest treasure ever; but they're not you are. Nami, you are worth more to me than any treasure in the entire world. Nami, you are what makes life worth living!"

Nami began to wipe away the tears of utter happiness from Luffy's vows to her. "That was beautiful!" Nami though; as she wiped the tears away. The bridesmaids/groomsmen and even Chopper, Shanks, Ace, and Garp were also wiping away tears at what Luffy had said about Nami.

Nami slowly began her own vows….

"Luffy, when I first met you I thought that you were just some idiot with a crazy dream; but couldn't picture my life without you. There was a time when I never thought that this day would ever come or that I would ever be free from Arlong; but then you came along and became my knight in shining armor. You saved me from Arlong and gave me hope for the future. I joined you and the crew and I don't regret a single second of it at all. Everything that you did for me you did with a smile on your face and never asking for anything in return. Every new adventure, every journey brought us closer together and made our bond stronger. You said I didn't need to thank you, but let me give you a gift in return. My heart, it will forever be yours Monkey D. Luffy, I give you my love every ounce of it knowing that you will fully return the same feeling. Luffy I will forever be grateful to you and I will always love you until the very end. You will always be the best thing that God ever gave me Luffy."

More tears were shed by all in attendance even Luffy.

"Luffy do you take Nami to be your lawful wedded wife; till deaths do you part, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" Luffy smiled "I do"

"Nami do you take Luffy as your lawful wedded husband, till death do you part, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" Nami looked at Luffy and Smiled "I do".

"Then by the power invested in me I now pronounce husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!"

Luffy turned to share a loving kiss with his wife.

"Ladies and Gentlemen for the first time as husband and wife I present to you Monkey D. Luffy and Monkey D. Nami!" Cheers erupted from all with a few tears from Franky of course.

"I love you Monkey D. Nami!"

"I love you too Monkey D. Luffy!"

**Well there you have it Ladies and Gentlemen the wedding of the century. Now a few words from the newlyweds. **

**Nami and Luffy: Make sure to leave a review and Favorite and follow it if you loved the story. **

**Congratulations to the happy couple! **


End file.
